Amazing World of Duel Monsters
by Teamunfocused
Summary: Welcome to the amazing world of Duel Monsters, where readers will experience the everyday normal lives of monsters from the yugioh world. Requests are open at all times! Come, join us as we give you all a tour of what Duel Monsters are truly like! (This is just our interpretation, no need to hate if we take your favourite monster and write it differently than how it's suppose tobe)
1. Introductions

Greetings everyone!

Team Unfocused here!

* * *

From 10/7/17 onwards we present you all with a yugioh fanfic.

But not just any fanfic, a fanfic all about the everyday lives of monsters!

Whether it be dark and serious or just funny as shit; it'll all be random because fuck consistency!

If you have requests on a certain archetype, just send us a private message or join in on voting polls we'll put up at the end of the chapters.

(That's if we can remember at all ;p)

* * *

Rules for requesting:

1# register name of Archetype (no shit sherlock)

2# register who you want to be the main focus of the story (every story needs main characters)

3# register the theme of the story (comedy, thriller, detective etc.)

4# know that there are chances that the writers will use Deus Ex Machina in cases where they don't know what to do.

5# know that there are chances that the writers will insert themselves into the stories if they are like to.

6# know that the writers are allowed to reject certain requests if they do not want to write

7# Let's all have fun!


	2. Case of the Werewolf (part 1)

Case of the werewolf - Requested by Leon, Written by Leon

* * *

The early morning sun rose from the horizon. The sea; flowers and grass glistened under its mighty rays. The large doors to the Lightsworn Sanctuary opened with an angelic being stepping out to breath in the fresh air. With hands behind his back, he calmly descended down the stairs and began his morning stroll across the realm of Light.

Minerva locked her room and stretched herself out. She greeted everyone as they all made their way to the banquet, where Aurkus and Garoth were already in their seats. After their prays they began to eat.

"Mm! Lord I love this! Who made it? Aurkus?" Lumina held her cheek in delight as she savoured the sweet taste of her pancakes bathed with berry syrup.

"Believe it or not, Lord Michael was the one in charge of kitchen duties today." Aurkus smirked at his companion's shocked expression before lifting his glass of water to his lips.

"No way! The lord himself? Where is he at the moment?" Minerva asked curiously as she cut off a small piece of her pancake and fed it to her owl.

"Out on his morning walk. Possibly enjoying the early summer breeze by the cliff." Aurkus replied causing most of the adolescent members to jump off their seats and peer into the window.

There Michael sat peacefully under a small tree with birds chirping and singing as they hopped around on his shoulders and helmet. He turned his head to the sanctuary and waved to his followers who quickly ran back to the table and finished their breakfast.

While some would head back to their rooms or train outside and wait to be called upon. Minerva was anxious to stay from a distance and learn about her senior. During each morning Aurkus would attend breakfast and explain that his roommate was sleeping in. Yet during every night Wulf would appear and say that Aurkus was resting in their room.

Minerva was the head librarian from the Realm of Light and from her three years stay she had learned that Wulf and Aurkus were Michael's oldest companions and followers. Despite Wulf's compulsive need to howl at the moon with Ryko every night, he was still the most active member out of all the Lightsworn members during the night.

Through many books and scrolls Minerva has read and analysed, she had came to the conclusion that Wulf was a werewolf. To her knowledge a werewolf was a half human and half beast creature, which transformed from his human form into a beastman state during the night before reforming as a human by day.

As Minerva was a fan of the thriller genre from the detective novels she has read, it was her job to investigate whether Aurkus was Wulf or not. During her case she had recruited Lumina, Raiden and Ehren who were also curious and had nothing to do.

Throughout the entire week she would follow and watch Aurkus' activities from a distance. When her trusty owl reported back, each day, she would find that Wulf was no where to be sighted on the main areas of the sanctuary.

Aurkus threw back his arm and thrusted it forward, shattering a boulder into smaller fragments. Although he knew that he was being watched by his colleagues behind the pillars he destroyed with his fists. He believed that it would all end if he was to just ignore them.

"What are you all doing?" Four heads turned and faced Lyla and Felis as they were finished with their training session for the day. Felis clipped her bow into her side belt and held her hip with one hand.

"We're trying to find out if Aurkus is Wulf." Minerva declared enthusiastically as she smiled with determination. Felis and Lyla looked to each other before returning their confused looks to the younger female.

"But Aurkus is Aurkus and big bro is big bro." Felis reasoned as she turned to look at Aurkus who proceeded to train with weights strapped to his arms and legs while doing push ups.

"Wulf is a werewolf, and what do werewolves become during the day? Humans." Lumina shrugged her shoulders before sitting down on the grass.

"Alright, but how do you know that Aurkus is a werewolf? He's clearly just a feeble old fart, using magic tools and runes to fight on a standard level without breaking his back." Lyla crossed her arms and sat down on her knees. Her comment caused Ehren to fall back before rolling on the grass in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"I looked through his personal files and in the species field he wrote Beast-Warrior. Why would he do that? He's clearly human, unless he were only half!" Minerva snapped her fingers, signalling her owl to fly down to her with Aurkus' medical details.

"How long has that dang owl been hovering over us?" Felis scratched her head as she and Raiden sat down cross legged like Lumina.

"Long enough." Minerva huffed and knelt down to share the photo-copied document to her friends.

"That does raise some questions. But what does preferences mean?" Raiden pulled the sheet of paper closer and read from one of the fields with a confused expression.

"Not important. Aren't you two curious? About why Wulf shows up during nightfall and Aurkus by daybreak?" Minerva quickly dodged Raiden's question and turned to her fellow sisters with wide eyes filled with interest.

"Well..." Lyla and Felis drew back and thought. They recalled all the times when Aurkus would disappear or walk off, Wulf would appear from where the human came from. Although Lyla had no respect for a man who thought the battlefield was no place for a female, she was curious about why Wulf and Ryko were partnered and roomed with the old goat.

"We're in." Lyla and Felis declared in unison. Thus Minerva and her group of 5 detectives turned themselves so they could watch Aurkus.


	3. Gale's Family (part 1)

Gale's family - Requested by Rachel, Written by Riley

* * *

The Sky, an area where rules and limits don't exist. With the power to fly just about anyone could feel free and untouchable. The sky can be blue, yellow, orange, black and even at times white. The pleasant times when the wind blew were relaxing, able to calm even the most violent creatures the world had to offer. The rough times when the wind blew were frightening, even terrifying for those who were considered to be feared by others. Gale knew these feelings better than any of the members in his family.

It was a stormy afternoon. The Blackwing nest resided peacefully within a cavern which had been through multiple changes and renovations over the years for the satisfaction and comfort of everyone. Where it was once a small nest, made of nothing but sticks and stones that did not hide the five to seven children from the rain and thunder, now became a warm spacious base filled with light and could occupy over twice as many as before.

The rowdy squawks and laughs of a busy family echoed against the walls of the cavern much like any other day. The infants flapped their underdeveloped wings in attempt to imitate the older avians, the children bounced and flew from wall to wall as they trained and played innocently, the teenagers lazed around near the kitchen or on the couch watching through a poorly reconstructed television while the adults gathered together and marked their next destination on a detailed drawn out map.

"Shura, go gather everyone in the Library immediately." An avian turned to the raven who had brought the group of adults a round of drinks.

"Yes Joe." Shura nodded before turning back to the kitchen. He sat the serving board by the sink before stepping towards the group of teens sitting at the table, playing more gambling games as per usual. Shura clapped his talons together causing the four younger avians to look in his direction and gaining their full attention.

"Joe said to get everyone in the Library. Now." He informed his brethren before moving on to tell the rest. Tornado, Sirocco, Bora and Boreas groaned in annoyance but followed his instructions as they slapped their talon of cards down on the table. They split up and flew or walked to the multiple rooms in the cavern. Group by group, every member of the Blackwing family slowly lined up and made their way into the large Library.

Whispers and conversations fired around by all the younglings as they thought of the endless amount of theories and reasons why their elder brothers would call for an assembly. Shura stood on the main desk and used his talon to perform a head count of everyone. He stopped and counted a second time to be sure but found it strange that two members were not in the room.

"Don't push me! I'm going! I'm going!" Shura turned to the kitchen and saw the shifting shadows of his missing two. 'Figures.' He sighed softly and shook his head in annoyance to the stubbornness of the teenager. Suddenly a blue feathered avian flew across the room towards Shura who reached out his talon and caught the green headed bird.

"Good work Sirocco." Shura called over to the black and blue birdman who crouched down to slip through the door. He then released his grip on Gale and dropped him on the floor. The younger male sat on his knees and rubbed his tail feathers before glaring at Sirocco making his way around towards Shura.

"You Jerk! Did you have to kick me from behind?!" Gale squawked furiously and flapped his cobalt wings to bring himself up to his talons. He watched as Sirocco stepped up to Shura and whispered in his ear. The Raven frowned and clenched his talons tightly before the two older males turned to Gale.

"Gale! This is the third time you've tried to pull a stunt like this! You should know the rules by now. No one under 16 is allowed to leave the nest without someone watching over them." Shura leapt down from the desk and crossed his arms before glaring at the green headed bird.

"Hey! I'm almost 16 so cut me some slack Shura." Gale rolled his red eyes in annoyance but immediately regretted doing so as Shura glared disapprovingly.

"B-But I did have someone watching me this time." Gale weakly argued, clearly intimidated by Shura's visible aura emanating from his shoulders.

"And who would that be?" Shura rapidly tapped his talon against his arm and waited for Gale to give a new excuse.

"H-Harmattan. Yeah, she saw me fly down to the tree to get her ball back. But I think she flew back in when everyone was called ba-" "Not good enough! She's 6 for god's sake! How can you think someone as little as her could possibly watch out and take care of her older brother?!" Shura suddenly cawed like an erupting volcano, shutting everyone and interrupting Gale in the process. Gale flinched from his relative's outburst and stepped back as the other advanced towards him.

"But you said unless there was someone to w-" "I meant someone who had experience being outside the nest! What do you think would have happened if you somehow got injured?! Or even worse?!" Shura shouted out with rage causing the green headed teen to trip over and fall back onto the floor. The older male stopped when he saw beady tears rolling down the youngling's face as he sniffed quietly.

"If you saw Harmattan lose her ball out the nest, why didn't you just come and tell us? Why did you have to be a silly bird and get into trouble?" Shura covered his face with his talon and sighed. He then crouched down and pulled Gale up from under his wings before ruffling his head feathers.

"I'm. *Sniff* Sorry." Gale softly cried as he fell into Shura's warm embrace.

"I know. Just make sure this won't happen again." Shura whispered and gently patted the younger male's back.

"I know that we asked this a lot of times. B-But why can't we go outside?" Gale sniffed back a stutter and curiously asked. Just as Shura opened his mouth, the adults slid through the doors and entered the library.

"I'm sorry to call everyone so suddenly but this is important!" Joe's voice echoed across the room allowing everyone to hear.

"We're running out of food!" Just as Joe breathed in to declare their emergency, the White Rainbow triplets quickly exclaimed as they frantically flapped their wings and ran back and forth across the library.

Silence, apart from the triplets, filled the room as the blackwing members subconsciously left their beaks hanging. Their expressions widened in multiple shapes and forms. Until suddenly someone snapped.

"Ah!" A youngling started to scream. Then outbursts upon outbursts of children and teens screaming echoed across the room.

"It's the end!" One said. "The apocalypse has arrived!" Another cried. Books shook from the shelves while some fell to the floor. The library was full of discord. Some would fly and ricochet off the walls and ceiling while others would run in random directions thinking nothing but terror.

"Ugh.. God damn it." Joe released a deep sigh as he covered his forehead with his talons before dreadfully groaning under his breath.


	4. Case of the Werewolf (part 2)

Case of the werewolf - Requested by Leon, Written by Leon

* * *

As Aurkus moved to jogging, the group and Minerva climbed on a tree and continued to spy through binoculars. Ehren returned after recovering from her energetic outburst and a bathroom break.

"Welcome back." Minerva said as she tapped her owl who hopped onto a nest and quickly laid an egg. Minerva smiled and gently petted her avian companion before taking the egg and cracking it, revealing another pair of binoculars inside (A/N: it's a magical owl... Please just accept that).

"You and that owl are weird." Ehren held back the urge to frown in disgust and reluctantly took the magic tool. They continued to monitor Aurkus' activities through training, breaks and even in the hot springs where Raiden was forced to spy for the group.

"What is the meaning of this?" Five heads turned and saw their captain wearing informal attire with a towel hanging over his shoulder. Jain had pieced himself together with a pair of grey short pants and a black T-shirt with a picture of Michael battling Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World.

"Captain!" Everyone stood straight up and gave their salute to the high ranking officer.

"Why are you all standing outside of the male changing room?" Jain tapped his sandal on the floor impatiently and awaited for his answer.

"We are investigating the case of Wulf and Aurkus' identity and whether it is conjoined or not." Minerva stepped forward and summarised her group's purpose causing Jain to lift his hand and rub his chin in thought.

"Continue on, I'd rather take a relaxing bath than be involved with your mischiefs and later scolded by Aurkus." Jain passed his verdict and walked on towards the changing rooms.

"Well, he wasn't helpful at all." Ehren pursed her lips and frowned as she swung her arms behind her head.

"But he does have a point. We could get into trouble if we meddle into a personal affair." Lyla looked up to the blue sky and reconsidered her choices.

"Maybe Aurkus and Wulf have a reason why they won't talk to us about this. We might need to give up, Minerva." Lumina lapped her hand over the librarian's shoulder as if to give support. Felis thought for a second and came to a realisation.

"Actually did we ask Aurkus? Or even big bro? He might still be in his room." Everyone looked towards Felis and stared. As the seconds pass with an awkward tension in the air, they all sprinted off for Wulf, Ryko and Aurkus' sleeping quarters.

"But wait, if Wulf isn't in his room won't that mean that Aurkus is Wulf?" Ehren began to question but received the immediate response. "Yes!" When they reached the room they then remembered that they needed a key for the lock.

"No worries ladies, I got this." Felis smirked as her eyes sparkled at the lock.

"What the-H-Hey!" Lyla called out when Felis walked past her and poked her by the ribs. Felis unfolded and positioned the paper clip in her hand before inserting it into the lock.

"Why did you have a-" "I needed something to hold my dress up at the time! Don't judge me!" Lumina was about to question about the paper clip but was interrupted by a flustered Lyla.

"Not very elegant as you want yourself to be, isn't it?" Ehren and Lumina laughed out over the low growls of Lyla gritting her teeth together.

"I use to be a thief before I signed and joined up with the society, so picking a lock should be as easy as catching a butterfly or even asking Dante to give a leg up." Felis snickered as she tinkered with the lock and opened it.

"Ugh! Don't even get me started with that guy. That creep jumps back and forth between the dimensions of reality, just so he could flirt and get with all the ladies he knows that 'wants a piece of him'. To be honest, if you ask me, I feel like he's just trying to run and hide from something that's after his life." Lumina held up her hands and created air quotes with her fingers in a mocking tone before sticking out her tongue and give a face of disgust.

"But he's still useful from time to time, you've gotta admit that." Ehren snickered from Lumina's reaction. When the girls stepped into the dark room, Lyla pulled back the thick curtains which blocked out the sun. As they scanned the room for any traces of life they only found Ryko sleeping soundly on his cushion bed.

"That's it then, Wulf is Aurkus." Ehren huffed and scratched her head as she flopped down on the tidied bed.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not satisfied by just this. I mean just because Wulf isn't here we can't really assume Aurkus isn't who he says he is, right?" Lumina sat herself down on the cream coloured carpet and reached out to pet Ryko's back.

"But didn't you also agree with the others when I asked my question?" Ehren leaned to her side and spoke down to Lumina who whipped her head up to meet her roommate's entertained smirk.

"I was pumped up alright?! I couldn't think things through when I was in the moment!" Lumina cried out as her face reddened with embarrassment much to her best friend's snickering amusement.

"I must admit, I was too. Caught in the heat of the moment where the body acts on its own without a thought or order from the mind." Lyla nodded as she opened the cabinet to reveal an assembly of the Lightsworn formal uniform and 2 rows of books.

"Your over analysing it just a bit." Felis stated as she wondered behind Lyla and attempted to reattached the paperclip, but Lyla turned to her and swiped it from her hand.

"But what if... We asked Ryko?" Minerva looked down at the hunter and earned silence from everyone.

"Think about it, the nose of a dog is over 200 million times more sensitive than humans or any of the celestial beings in our world. We could send Ryko to track down Wulf." Minerva knelt down to meet Ryko face to face, from which he proceeded to lick her nose before standing up and stretch.

"Alright then, although you've been reading too much books, let's get Ryko to take a whiff of this!" Felis pulled a large pair of gauntlet from under the bed.

"How did you-" "I sometimes come in here and chill out with big bro. When he told me to get his stuff for him, I just found them all under the bed with a few *ahem* other things." Felis quickly explained herself earning a few red faces from her group of friends.

"Alright then, let's go boy. Go and find big bro." Felis brought the gauntlet in front of Ryko and spoke softly to hide her excitement. The Lightsworn hunter yawned out and nudged his head on Felis' leg.

"Darn bossy dog." Felis chuckled lowly and crouched down to continue petting the canine. Ryko purred softly and leaned into the feline's touch.

"Now come on. Find big bro." Felis withdrew her hand and brought the item to Ryko's face. The beast purred softly before ducking his head under the archer's glove again.

"You little bugger." Felis sighed and pulled her hand off much to Ryko's disappointment. The hunter growled but reluctantly sniffed the gauntlet.

"You got the scent boy?" Ryko replied with a bark and raced out the door.

"After him!" Felis declared, signalling everyone to run out and turn to their left only to slip on the floor when they saw Aurkus and Raiden petting Ryko.

"Sorry guys, he made me spill the details on the case." Raiden scratched his neck and gave an apologetic smile while Aurkus' soft expression turned sturdy as he frowned at the girls.

"We uh, we're sorry that we broke into your room Aurkus." Minerva and her friends bowed apologetically. Only Lyla and Felis were standing comfortably as they had no remorse over their actions.

"What about you two? Not going to apologise like your little group did?" Aurkus raised his head up and glared at Lyla.

"Big bro did say that I could swing by any time I wanted, so it shouldn't be a problem." Felis explained herself and watched as Ryko padded back into the room through a dog flap.

"I will never bow my head to someone as despicable as you, old man." Lyla grated lowly and glared back daggers. Minerva, Ehren, Lumina, Felis and Raiden slowly turned their backs on the two adults, forming dangerous sparks through eye contact, and tried to sneak away.

"Hmph, I'm not here to get in a fight with a dirty sow such as you. Everyone come with me." Aurkus huffed and turned around to walk down the halls, ignoring the angry shriek from Lyla.


	5. Gale's Family (part 2)

Gale's family - Requested by Rachel, Written by Riley, Co-Written by Leon

* * *

"God damn it." Joe dreadfully groaned under his breath. The mindless children and young teens scattered around the room and rushed towards every direction, bumping and crashing into each other thinking nothing but the end of their peaceful days.

"Stop panicking everyone! Hey! Put that down before you hurt someone. Pinaki don't jump on the tables! Stop shouting, your in the Library for god's sake!" Shura called out hoping to gain their attention but non could hear him. His clear blue eyes shook at the chaotic disorder in the Library. Jerking his head up from a faint cry, the teen turned to the source and saw Oroshi freely bawling his eyes out.

Shura quickly made his way to the crow, flexing his body to dodge his energetic brethren, and held him in his arms. "Don't be scared Oroshi. Its just a little noise, no need to worry." Shura breathed in a hurried tone while he stroked the youngling gently on the back.

Just as Orishi nuzzled into the older male's soft feathers, a crack of thunder silenced the chaos. A streak of blue lightning sliced past the clouds outside the windows causing another thunder to roar. Many members of the blackwing family knelt or sat down, in rows and columns, and silenced themselves as they knew who had returned.

Joe huffed out a breath of relief before turning to the closed entrance as loud thuds echoed across the cave. There was a faint sound before every light within the cave turned off sending chills down many spines. Gale crawled over to Shura and hid behind him while the raven tried to calm the whining crow in his arms. "Shh. Shh. Its alright. That's just our big brother Oroshi. You don't need to be frightened."

Suddenly the door swung open and slammed against the wall causing everyone to flinch. In the darkness stood a pair of glaring cold blue eyes. Lightning once again struck close causing white light to illuminate the darkness forming a tall and large silhouette. Rain pelted against the outer rocks of the cave causing tension to rise. No one dared to look up or even back at the fearful blackwing as they faced towards the ground, almost in shame.

"Do you always have to cause a blackout when you come back?" A voice cut through the gloomy atmosphere raising many heads to see Joe. The hawk adult stepped forward and slipped around the intimidating creature to flip the power switch from the kitchen. Lights above the avians flickered on as many had to blink in order to readjust to the sudden brightness.

Clad in thick plated armour, Onimaru stared at Joe who patted the older avian on the shoulder. "Was there really any need to scare the kids? Discipline and all sure, but petrifying and scarring them is kind of a big no no when I'm around." It was only a mere moment but Gale noticed that Joe was glaring up at Onimaru. "So what did you find?" Joe closed the door as he led Onimaru into the kitchen.

"Is everyone alright? Anybody injured?" Shura turned himself to face his brethren and asked. A few wings or talons shot up as Shura retrieved the first aid kit from a cabinet. "Alright then. Anyone who's hurt pleased come over here and form a line so I can fix you guys up. Damascus can I get your help?" A cue was quickly forged as Shura and the family doctor, Damascus made quick work in patching up the injured.

* * *

"This isn't good..." Joe murmured as he bit his nail while deep in thought. "We need to find another path, this one's too dangerous." Nothung warned as he pointed to the map. "I know, but this is the quickest way we have." Joe turned and quickly paced around the room.

The hawk man stopped and flipped the switch on his blackwing brother. "Armor Master. How long will each route take for us to leave and return?" Static and fast beeps filled the air as the mechanical blackwing began to analyse and calculate.

"The total length of time the route must consume if all members of the group are to fly at 129 kilometers per hour are. *beep beep* Route one: 74 hours. Route two: 25 hours. Route three: 28 hours. Route four: 67 hours. Route five: 39 hours." Armour Master replied in its mechanical distorted voice.

Joe grabbed for the map and revealed it to the robotic blackwing. "Show me the shortest path to get there." Armour Master raised its finger and pointed towards their home and dragged it towards the city.

"So, we really need to travel across the dragon ravine." Joe turned back to the others and huffed in a disappointing tone. "Then we must gather our strongest fliers and band together in groups of three." Raikiri gave his statement as he slipped his sword back into its sheath.

Chidori quickly raised his hand in protest. "No, we only need 5 strong fliers. We can't leave the base unprotected." Raikiri turned back to the swallow and argued back. "But we need to retrieve as many resources as possible. There wouldn't as much if 5 people were to carry the charities." Chidori stepped up to the falcon and pushed him back.

This in turn caused the two brothers to push and throw the other across the room. The kitchen shook, plates and utensils clattered as the squabble continued violently. Just as Chidori and Raikiri were rushing towards each other to thrust their fists in the other's face, joe stood between the brothers and smashed their heads down to the floor.

"Enough! No fighting in the nest! Don't make me throw you out just because you hate each other!" Joe grabbed the brothers by their head feathers and tossed them against the door. Chidori and Raikiri held the bump on their heads and groaned in pain before growling at the other. They then faced the opposite direction and grumbled.

"You two are acting like children. If you can't be civilized adults then your staying behind to guard the nest. The rest of us will go and get the charity from the Agents." Joe frowned at the two but turned to face the map before rolling his eyes along the piece of paper as he memorised the pathway towards the city.

"Alright everyone get some rest. We're leaving in an hour." The hawk man held his head and sighed before making his way back to the library. Just as joe left the room with the door closed behind him, Sohaya sighed and said.

"We're all going to hell." Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"What was that?" Joe opened the door and popped his head in causing the adults to shake their heads. "No nothing!" The hawk man hummed suspiciously before pulling his head back and closing the door again.


End file.
